


The Story Behind Daichi's Lockscreen

by nishisoyabean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno Family, M/M, Volleyball, also a lil sexy time with Daisuga, beach, i have a side smut for this that i wrote, i love family fics aaa, maybe i'll post it, no regrets, so grateful to write one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishisoyabean/pseuds/nishisoyabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno goes to the beach. And plays volleyball. What a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Behind Daichi's Lockscreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaparalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/gifts).



"What a good dog you are! Yes, a very soft and pretty dog..." Daichi mumbled, face buried in the labrador's fur. 

Asahi held onto the leash connecting to the large dog for dear life, never sure when the dog might spot a bird and make a run for it.

"Asahi, how are you afraid of a sweet dog like this? You are bigger than him!" Suga laughed, nudging the elder with his elbow. 

"It's not that Suga-san.... It's just that he's incredibly stron- ah!" The dog bounds down the shoreline, Asahi in tow.

Daichi frowns, missing the dog already.

"You look disappointed the dog left." Suga chuckles softly, wrapping his arms around his partner.

"Well he was a cute dog. But not as cute as you." He glances up at the silver haired boy, smiling. Suga just hums back softly, pressed a kiss to his lips.

"So you're calling me a dog?" Suga pulls from the kiss with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah- You know what I mean!" Daichi stammers, tackling the other. His boyfriend laughs, back pressed into the hot sand, with an equally hot body on top of him. 

"As much as I'd love to continue this, the others will be here soon." Suga purrs, rolling his hips up. Daichi's moan catches in his throat, unhappily agreeing with his statement. 

He untangles himself from his lover, pulling them both to their feet. Suga wraps himself around his slightly taller boyfriend, chin resting in his neck while restless hands roamed his waist.

"Daichi-chan! Suga-chan!" The pair turn towards the call, both waving to the first year freak duo. 

They make their way over, the two boys trying to keep a pace while carrying an umbrella. 

"Shouyo slow down!" Kageyama growls, making the two senpais laugh. 

"I thought you guys rode with Tsukki and Yamaguchi?" Daichi mustered, taking the umbrella from the younger boys.

"We did, but said they had to do 'something'!" Hinata giggled, winking playfully. 

"You idiot, they had to change!" Kageyama barks, knocking his partner in the head.

"Owww! Bakageyama, that hurt!" Hinata yelps, rubbing the tender spot on his head.

"Settle down you two. Did you guys bring sunscreen?" Suga questions, hand-on hip. 

"Well...." Hinata drags on. 

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" They yell, pointing at each other. 

Suga sighs, hand running through his silver hair. 

"Hopeless.." He mutters, digging through his and Daichi's bag. 

"Did you hear anything from Tanaka and Nishinoya-senpai?" Hinata jumps around Daichi, making his head spin.

"They are driving with Saeko-san, so they should be here soon. I believe Ennoshita is with them as well?" Daichi smiles.

"Now, as punishment for not taking proper care of yourself, you must put sunscreen on each other." Suga orders while passing them the sunscreen bottle.

"But mom!" "Fine." The two reply, then look at each other. 

"Idiots." Daichi chuckles. 

-

"Tsukki! Come get in the water with me!" Yamaguchi whines, tugging on the taller boys arm.

"It's cold. And gross. You know how many people urinate in there? Water has been recycled for thousands of years." He replies nonchalantly, eyes closed.

"Wouldn't you be swimming in dinosaur pee then?" 

Tsukki's eyes fly open in realization. 

"Fine, I'll get in." Yamaguchi cheers, dragging him in.

"What will these children do without us.." Suga giggles, shaking his head at the first years.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle them as well as you do Suga-san." Ennoshita awkward chuckles, making Tanaka stir against his lap. 

"Remind me, how did Tanaka end up asleep on your lap?" Daichi raises an eyebrow at the peacefully sleeping punk. 

"He decided to stay up all night with Nishinoya playing video games." Ennoshita smiles at the memory, thumb gliding across his cheek as he slept soundly.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised, but I'm really not." Suga laughs, leaning back in his chair.

"Daichi! Suga! Ennosita! Come play volleyball with us" Nishinoya shouts after receiving the ball. 

"Bless, an excuse to wake him up." Ennoshita sighs, moving his numb legs. Tanaka groans, pestering Ennoshita with questions. Ennoshita drags him off to play, eyes still drooping.

"I thought we came to the beach to get away from volleyball?" Suga tilts his head, his lips tugging into a grin.

"Yeah, but you know Hinata and Kageyama... I think Kageyama told me once, 'Ball is life. Volleyball, that is.'" Daichi cracks up.

Suga pulls himself up, offering his hand.

"Hold on, I'm gonna take some pictures of the ocean for my mom. Go on without me." Daichi waves him on, messing with the camera settings on his phone.

Suga stretches his arm behind his back, then smirks. 

"Well.... If you don't come now, I might reconsider spending the night, Samawara." Suga purrs his name, just the way he like it, tounge peeking out of his mouth playfully.

He glances up at his boyfriend, hand fumbling with his phone out of shock.

"I guess I'll just have to take the pictures later? Since it's soooo bright..."

"Mhm. Good choice, now let's go join the others. Shall we?" Suga giggles, grabbing his hand.

"ENNOSHITHEAD! THAT REALLY HURT!" Tanaka yells as a ball nails him in the head.

"No sleeping in volleyball!" He laughs back, high-fiving Tsukki.

"Only an idiot would fall asleep in volleyball." Kageyama mumbles to no one in particular.

"YEAH!"

"SAYS THE ONE WHO DAY DREAMS IN THE MIDDLE OF VOLLEYBALL, SHRIMPY!" 

"Okay, okay, settle down!" Daichi claps, switching from boyfriend to captain.

"But he-" "No buts in volleyball!" Daichi barks, smacking the duo on the back of the head, earning two yelps.

"Idiots.." Tsukkishima mutters, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Hey! Tsukki is smiling!" Suga laughs like a proud mother, ruffling his hair. 

"I-I was not!" The noodle stammers. 

"Gather round, group meeting!" 

They huddle in a circle, arms linked and heads bumping. They lean tigether, closed knitted. The formation, a reminder of good times and bad.

Daichi clears his throat, captain voice ready.

"Spring break is almost over, after we have exams and nationals. Don't get hurt. Eat your vegetables, drink water- 

"Daichi-san, we get it." Ennoshita chuckles, making everyone else snicker.

"This is the 3rd years last few months, and I intend to make them the best. We will go to nationals and win. I promise you that. I know that I'm leaving everyone is good hands, do me proud Ennoshita. I love you guys." Daichi sniffles, wiping his eyes. 

"Beautiful..." "Inspirational!" "Bravo!" Everyone claps, while Hinata and Tanaka cry into each other.

"DADCHI!" Hinata yells, throwing himself around Daichi, catching him off guard.

Tanaka and Nishinoya smirk at each other.

"DOG PILEEEEEE!" Tanaka yells, him and Nishinoya latching onto Daichi, the rest of the team following.

"I CAN'T BREATHE HELP!" "BAKAGEYAMA GET OFF OF ME!" 

They all laugh, squishing each other to death. Because that's what family does.

-

Daichi looks at the clock, reading 6:08 AM. The soft breathing of Suga fills the empty air, head resting on his chest. He smiles, grabbing his phone. 

He goes through his photos from the beach day, smiling at his volleyball family. 

Tanaka being drawn on, a selfie of him and Suga, a big family groupshot and-

He stops, eyes wide. He stares at the photo of his boyfriend, smirking at him. Arms stretched, tongue out, hair a mess.

'New background updated'

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write! I love this big goofy volleyball family! Also I'm glad I got to be a part of this project! Comments are VERY appreciated!
> 
> This is based off of this art! - https://twitter.com/faiyuuhi/status/732046001519902720
> 
> FOLLOW THIS ARTIST I LOVE THEM


End file.
